Kingdom Hearts: New Generation 2
by Hikari-Kaze
Summary: Same summary as the first but in Angeal's POV. Just read it.


_Kingdom Hearts I: The New Generation (2)_

_Chapter 1: Story and Beliefs_

Hikari: I'm Hikari the creator/writer of this story.

Kaze: And I'm Kaze, the editor to the story,

Hikari and Kaze: Together were the user Hikari-Kaze and here to let you enjoy a great story.

Hikari: If you read the 1st Kingdom Hearts: The New Generation (1). Congratulations.

Kaze: That was unnecessary.

Hikari: +sighs+ I know…

Kaze: Reading the other KH: NG, you understand or kind of understand Angel's story. This story, KH: NG (2) is the story based over her brother, Angeal.

Hikari: As the starting of KH: NG (1) story may have more meaning and recommended to read the Elemental Princess story based for romance between the heroic Sora and lovely Princess of Fire, Ruby. +Sighs dreamily+

Kaze: And others, but we're not spoiling it for those who never read it yet. OR will not read since it never went up yet.

Hikari: Now sit back and enjoy. +Smiles+

Kaze: Hey! That's my line!

On a small island once known as Destiny Island, the sun shined brightly making crystal on to the water's surface and waves crashing at all angles on to the shores and sides of the island. There sat a young boy age fifteen hair was black and eyes were blue. He ever so calm wind blew past him and then he turned to the calling of his name by Katie, a girl with red hair.

"Hey Angeal!" She yelled and ran over.

"Hey Katie, is something wrong?" Angel wondered.

"Have you seen Angel at all today?" She asked.

"She's on her own again." He sighed and answered. "She maybe is down by the shore slacking off."

Katie grabbed Angeal's arm and dragged him. "You're coming with me."

"Why me…" Angeal complained and went with Katie down to the main shore where a young girl at Katie's age laid with light brown hair named Angel was in dreams of fantasies.

As she opened her eyes Katie pointed out. "Some one's being a lazy bum."

Angel jumped turning towards Angeal and Katie. "Katie, Angeal, do you two mind?"

"We sure do." Answered Angeal. "That's what you get for acting like dad."

Angeal came over to Angel and poked her on the forehead.

No reply came from Angel for a while but then she said. "It's not my fault I like dad's stories so much. Such an adventure I wish we can all take."

Angeal seemed disappointed towards Angel and stood up turning away. "Supposedly that's why dad renamed this island to Fate Island. Cause of those troubles they went through."

Angel stood up quickly in a bit of a frustration. "So, who cares about the rename of this Island? All that matters is that we should go on that journey!"

"And what? Get separated and get swallowed by darkness? Great idea, Angel." Said a silver hair boy that walked over.

Both of Angel and Angeal began to get frustrated. Katie looked at them and let out a sigh. As the day was becoming closer to its end the three of them went over to the small island where the tree grew. Ron, the silver hair boy stood at the edge of the island leaning on the tree as Katie and Angel sat on the tree.

With Angeal he searched around the room and soon grabbed a book.

"Found it dad's journal." Angeal said smiling running his finger's over the cover. "We all love your stories… But do wish you could come home."

Angeal ran off towards the island and jumped over the tree and leaned on it like Ron did.

"Why did you grab the Journey Journal?" Katie wondered.

"To read it. Things are possible to happen. It's as long as we know or even have this book. We'll be together and together again in the end." Angeal replied.

Ron slightly rolled his eyes and lowered his head. His silver bangs pulled down in front of his face as he stared down to his feet and the shadow around it. Angel just glanced over at Ron in a slight cock and pushed her hair behind her ears then looked away to the journal Angeal carried.

Angeal opened the book and began to read the first pages of the journal:

'_Riku, Kairi, and me always lived so greatly on Destiny Island and dreamed of being able to see what different worlds we could possibly find across the island's waters. So we started our own journey building a raft from items we found around the island and gathering the best of food as well. In the cavern I stared at the door never knowing on what laid behind it then I heard a voice and noticed someone in a black jacket cloak. Somehow it made me think if a journey was to come for us._

_Then the storm hit, wanting to save the raft I noticed Riku on the island just standing there so I headed over. "The path is opened, Sora. We can go see the worlds." Riku said fascinated. "What about, Kairi?" I asked like something was truly going wrong. "She's coming with us." Riku said turning to me._

_I stared at Riku almost lost, 'what was going on?' After Riku disappeared: Most of the island was gone and there I went against a giant heartless. After what happened to the island I ended up in a world called Traverse Town in an alley. A dog waked me up, which later figured out his name was Pluto._

_When he ran off I went to go follow and started to observe the first district of Traverse Town. It was so quiet like nothing ever was going wrong anymore. For a start I headed into the store and met Cid, a one of a kind gummi expert. He came into use only when we left to a different world._

_So as I was informed that District Two was rather dangerous I was for sure it was the only way to go. Heading that way I ran into Leon, asking for a fight to prove why I ever had the keyblade. The fight seemed endless but in the end Leon just left in silent and continued to where I planned to go: District Two. As I entered District two I didn't know what to expect until a shadow-like form appeared out of nowhere in front of me._

_As for the keyblade appeared once again and I fought them off. Heading down, I wandered around until I got to the door of the Third District; being told it was the worst of the three. Entering it not noticing that it would change my life as I met Donald and Goofy after they were attacked by heartless. All three of us teamed up as the giant Armored Heartless began to attack us in the Third District Square._

_After a long fight I noticed the fountain was like a key hole and staring curious down at the keyblade I held in my hand: I raised it and a beam of light shot to the keyhole. That there told me something was going to go on. I was heading somewhere new and ended up following Donald and Goofy on to a different world.'_

Angela let out a sigh and closed the book only to look over realizing that Angel was asleep against Katie's shoulder.

"Angel…" Angeal sighed smiling.

Ron looked up slightly but continued to look down at the shadow beneath him. Soon enough he walked off away from them with hands in his pocket.

Angeal picked up Angel and took her to her room but as later came Angeal entered Angel's room finding her awake.

"Everything ok?" He asked.

Angel stood before pictures and gave a nod as a reply. Only the sound of tears forming and running down her face told Angeal the really answer. He walked over to her and hugged her from behind.

"No little sister of mine should be upset." He said hugging her tighter.

Angel gave off a little laugh and smiled saying. "I'm sorry. Its just… Everything."

Angeal looked at her confused and asked. "What happened to my sister that loved acting like dad? Since when did she get so scared about it?"

Angel pushed away, turning to him, and yelled. "I'm not scared! What makes you think that?"

Angel crossed her arms across her chest glaring at Angeal rather upset and all Angeal replied to be with a small laugh.

"You're acting like mom." Angeal finally said and petted her head. "It's been awhile since we last saw them."

Angel lowered her head and sat down on to her bed.

"I'm sure we'll see them again." Angeal said sitting next to her. "They're in the world called Ten-chi."

Angel looked up to him and said. "What if they aren't there but in Kingdom Hearts?"

Angeal looked at her crazily. "That's crazy. They wouldn't be there."

"Think about it Angeal. They must be." Angel said back giving him a serious look.

Angeal looked away shaking his head. "He would have told us if he was."

Angeal got up heading to the door as Angel laid down on her bed facing away. Angeal heard Angel mumbling something but just left the room. Closing the door he fell to his knees and rested his head against the door.

'It's not true. I'm keeping my promise to protect her. You're not the King of Light.' Angeal slid down his head against the door and shook his head to disbelief with a single tear running down his face.

Kaze: Why must they both cry?

Hikari: Angeal story seems pretty close but seems to hold more.

Kaze: Editing is a killer…

Hikari: Just do one last part. Introduce the next chapter.

Kaze: I don't want to!

Hikari: Chapter 2: The Doors Opened.

Kaze: Comment please.


End file.
